Freak the Freak Outღ
by Obsesin-Pocky23
Summary: — ¡Se los juro, chicas! ღ—Jajaja, sí claro. ღUna pequeña teoría con respecto a la atención de los chicos creará curiosidad en cierta pelinegra, al punto de usar a su querido novio como conejillo de indias ღ—Hey ¿Me estás haciendo caso?... One-shot/Song-fic


Un par de conocidos pelinegros se encontraban sentados al lado de una fuente en medio de una gran plaza del centro. La muchacha se quejaba en voz alta mientras que el chico estaba medio ido.

— **¿Y puedes creer que el idiota me dijo que por ser una chica jamás lograría llegar al puesto de capitana del equipo de fútbol?****—**Decía indignada una pelinegra de aparentemente unos 16 años. Vestía un short negro, un polo ajustado a rayas de distintos tonos de verde, zapatillas del mismo color, su preciada gorra verde y una pequeña chaqueta negra de cuero.

—**Ajá, ajá —**Le restó importancia un muchacho de ojos verde oscuro, cruzado de brazos y mirando para cualquier otro lado tratando de distraerse. Últimamente su novia había estado extremadamente fastidiada por los campeonatos que venían y, por consecuente, lo fastidiaba a él con sus quejas.

— **¡Es que simplemente no entiendo porque esos tipejos tienen que ser unos estúpidos machistas! ¿O no, Butch?**

—**Sí, como digas —**Dijo quien estaba vestido con una camisa negra a cuadros, una playera verde oscuro dentro, jeans negros holgados y zapatillas verdes.

—**Hey ¿Me estás haciendo caso?—**Frunció el seño, se cruzó de brazos y golpeteó el piso con uno de sus zapatos.

— **¿Qué? Ah, sí, sí—**Dijo como si nada, a lo que Kaoru frunció aún más el seño y empezó a recordar una pequeña conversación que tuvo con sus amigas aquella mañana.

_**Flashback.**_

— _**¡Se los juro, chicas! —**__Gritaba una pelirroja tratando de convencer a sus amigas de que lo que les acababa de contar era la pura verdad._

—_**Jajaja, sí claro. ¿Me estás diciendo el canto hace que a los chicos se les prenda el foco, por así decirlo, y presten más atención que antes? —**__Dijo Kaoru, completamente incrédula._

— _**¡Eso es lo que me han contado! —**__Defendió ella._

—_**No lo tomes a mal, Momoko, pero ¿Qué no es científicamente imposible? —**__Preguntó una rubia, sonriendo nerviosamente._

— _**¡Nada es imposible, Miyako! ¡Les digo que es verdad! —**__Dijo Momoko, ya casi empezando a lloriquear frustrada._

—_**Bien, bien. Si digo que te creo ¿Te calmas? —**__Sugirió Kaoru._

—_**Supongo —**__Hizo un mohín._

—_**Bien, te creemos ¿Verdad, Miyako?**_

—_**Claro—**__Sonrió esta._

—_**Bueno—**__Accedió Momoko. Hubo un pequeño lapso de silencio._

—_**Pero que quede claro que jamás cantaría para averiguarlo ¿De acuerdo? —**__Aclaró Kaoru, alzando una ceja. _

—_**Está bien, está bien…**_

_**Fin del Flashback.**_

A esas alturas ya la idea se le hacía muy interesante.  
‹‹ ¿Será verdad?›› Pensó Kaoru, con la curiosidad carcomiéndola por dentro y observando a su novio como un nuevo experimento o estrategia.

—**Me pregunto si debería conseguirme un novio más fuerte…—**Dijo como si lo hubiera pensado en voz alta, pero en realidad quería asegurarse de que el muchacho estuviera completamente absorto en su mundo.

—**Sí, como quieras…—**Respondió este, a lo que Kaoru se convenció totalmente: Ese chico ya no estaba en la tierra, no mentalmente al menos.

—**Perfecto…—**Masculló por lo bajo mientras frotaba sus manos y se reía macabramente.

Para su suerte, apenas en la esquina se encontraban unos muchachos de unos 17 u 18 años, con buen aspecto, que aparentemente no tenían nada mejor que hacer que tocar música callejera. La muchacha se encaminó hacia ellos sin importarle dejar al pelinegro, ya que estaba completamente segura de que él no se movería de ahí.

— **Hola, chicos—**Saludó como si nada.

— **¿Eh? Hola—**Saludó el que se encontraba al medio: Un castaño de ojos miel.

— **¿Me ayudarían con algo? —**Pidió ella.

— **¿Con qué? —**Preguntó ahora un chico con el cabello teñido de blanco y ojos grises.

—**Pues sólo es un pequeño experimento que mi amiga quería probar.**

— **¿Y qué tendríamos que hacer? —**Preguntó el último de los chicos con el cabello teñido de verde oscuro y los ojos morados, raritos.

—**Sólo lo que ya saben hacer: Tocar música —**Sonrió.

—**De acuerdo, te ayudaremos. Después de todo no tenemos nada mejor que hacer—**Se encogió de hombros el castaño.

—**Sólo dinos que canción tenemos que tocar—**Anunció el peli-blanco con una sonrisa de _"No te preocupes"_

— **¡Gracias! —**Sonrió emocionada **—Bueno, lo que tienen que tocar es…—**Comenzó a darles las indicaciones, mientras que por otro lado un pelinegro se perdía en la escena de un trío de niños jugando futbol en un pequeño espacio rodeado de césped. Él sonrió.

—**No hay problema—**Dijo el oji-morado alzando el pulgar y guiñando un ojo, totalmente confiado.

—**Bien, vamos.**

El cuarteto se acercó a una distancia prudente de Butch y, tras cerciorarse de que había gente que los escucharía aparte de él, Kaoru tomó un micrófono inalámbrico que los chicos siempre traían por si alguien quisiera cantar con ellos.

—**1, 2, 3, 4…—**Dio una señal, a lo que los chicos empezaron su tonada.

Cuando llegó el momento, Kaoru empezó a cantar.

_**Are you listening? Hear me talk, hear me sing  
**__(¿Estás escuchando? Oirme hablar, oírme cantar)  
__**Open up the door. Is it less, is it more  
**__(Abre la puerta. Es menos, es más)  
__**When you tell me to beware. Are you here? **__**Are you there?  
**__(Cuando me dices que tenga cuidado ¿Estás aquí? __¿Estás ahí?)  
__**Is it something I should know? Easy come, easy go  
**__(¿Es algo que debo saber? __Fácil viene, fácil se va)_

— **¡Mira! ¡Están tocando! —**Señalo una joven.

— **¿Crees que sean famosos?**

— **No lo sé, pero ¡Vamos!**

___**Not in your head, don't kear a word I said  
**__(No estás en tu cabeza, no escuchas ni una palabra de lo que he dicho)  
__**I can't comunicated when you wait, don't relate  
**__(No puedo comunicarme cuando esperas, no te relacionas)  
__**I try to talk to you, but you never even knew  
**__(Trato de hablar contigo, pero aún así nunca supiste)  
__**So what's it gonna be. Tell me, can you hear me?  
**__(Entonces ¿Qué va a ser? Dime ¿Me escuchas?)_

Hizo varios gestos en cada una de sus frases y luego corrió hasta quedar sobre una banca que había en frente de Butch.

___**I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit. **__**Never listen, you never listen**__  
(Estoy tan cansada de esto, de tu falta de atención. __No escuchas, tú nunca escuchas)  
__**I'm so sick of it so i'll throw another fit. **__**Never listen, you never listen  
**__(Estoy tan cansada de esto así que voy a lanzar otro ataque. No escuchas, tú nunca escuchas)_

Movió el dedo índice en señal de negación y procedió a saltar en la misma banca y a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro al _son_ de la música.

_**I scream your name! It always stays the same  
**__(¡Yo grito tu nombre! Siempre sigue siendo lo mismo)  
__**I scream and shout! So what I'm gonna do now is  
**__(¡Yo grito y grito! __Entonces lo que voy a hacer ahora es)  
__**Freak the Freak out! Hey! Woah, woah, woah, wooooah…  
**__(Enloquecer. Hey! Woah, woah, woah, woooah)_

Momento musical en el que Kaoru bajó de la banca y se acercó a los chicos, bailando entre ellos muy animadamente.

_**Patience running thin, running thin. **__**Come again  
**__(Paciencia se acaba, se acaba. __Ven de nuevo)  
__**Tell me what I get. Opposite, opposite  
**__(Dime qué obtengo. Opuesto, opuesto)  
__**Show me what is real. If it breaks, does it heal?  
**__(Muéstrame lo que es real. Si se rompe ¿Puede sanar?)  
__**Open up your ear. Why you think that I'm here?  
**__(Abre tu oído. ¿Por qué crees que estoy aquí?)_

—**¡Son los mejores! ¡Los amo!**

—**Pero ni los conoces**

— **¡Cállate! **

_**Keep me in the dark, are you even thinking of me?  
**__(Mantenme en la oscuridad, ¿Estás al menos pensando en mí?)  
__**Is someone else above me? Gotta know, gotta know  
**__(¿Hay otra persona más importante que yo? __Tengo que saber, tengo que saber)  
__**What am I going to do 'cause I can't get through to you  
**__(¿Qué voy a hacer? __Porque no puedo lograr hacerte comprender)  
__**So what's it gonna be. Tell me, can you hear me?  
**__(Entonces ¿Qué va a ser? Dime ¿Me escuchas?)_

— **¡Los amo!**

— **¡Cásate conmigo!**

— **¡No, conmigo!**

_**I'm so sick of it, your attention deficit. **__**Never listen, you never listen**__  
(Estoy tan cansada de esto, de tu falta de atención. __No escuchas, tú nunca escuchas)  
__**I'm so sick of it so i'll throw another fit. **__**Never listen, you never listen  
**__(Estoy tan cansada de esto así que voy a lanzar otro ataque. No escuchas, tú nunca escuchas)_

—**¡HAZME UN HIJO, ZAYN!**

— **¡No estamos en un concierto de One Direction!**

— **¡Y a mí que me importa!**

___**I scream your name! It always stays the same  
**__(¡Yo grito tu nombre! Siempre sigue siendo lo mismo)  
__**I scream and shout! So what I'm gonna do now is  
**__(¡Yo grito y grito! __Entonces lo que voy a hacer ahora es)  
__**Freak the Freak out! Hey! Woah, woah, woah, wooooah…  
**__(Enloquecer. Hey! Woah, woah, woah, woooah)_

Saltando de un lado a otro mientras bailaba con el nuevo público que había creado y cantando una de sus canciones favoritas con algunas chicas que se habían detenido a oír, eso no podía estar más alejado de su personalidad. Pero debía admitir que le estaba empezando a gustar tanta atención.

_**Easy come, easy go (x2)  
**__(Fácil viene, fácil se va) _

‹‹_Esto es divertido››_ Pensó Kaoru.

_**Can you hear me?  
**__(¿Puedes oírme?)_

Corrió hacia la banca nuevamente e imitó sus acciones anteriores.

_**I scream your name! It always stays the same  
**__(¡Yo grito tu nombre! Siempre sigue siendo lo mismo)  
__**I scream and shout! So what I'm gonna do now is  
**__(¡Yo grito y grito! __Entonces lo que voy a hacer ahora es)  
__**Freak the Freak out! Hey! Woah, woah, woah, wooooah…  
**__(Enloquecer. Hey! Woah, woah, woah, woooah)_

— **¡Que envidia! ¡Yo también quiero! —**Decía una muchacha al ver a la pelinegra cantando junto al castaño de la banda.

_**I scream your name!...But you never listen!  
**__(¡Yo grito tu nombre! ¡Pero tú nunca escuchas!)_

— **¿Siempre están aquí?**

—**No, esta es la primera vez que los oigo cantar.**

_**No, you never listen!  
**__(No, ¡Tú nunca escuchas!)_

— **¡Me encanta su ropa!**

— **¡Me encantan esos chicos!**

— **¿Qué dijiste?**

— **Nada, amor —**Sonrió nerviosa.

_**But you never listen…  
**__(Pero tú nunca escuchas…)_

Terminó bajando el tono y agachando la cabeza, provocando que su cabello cayera hacia su rostro como toda estrella termina su concierto.

Luego de repartir saludos y pronunciar muchos "Gracias", incluyendo a los de la banda, se acercó hacia Butch.

— **¿Y? ¿Qué tal? —**Preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de él, emocionada por saber los resultados.

— **. . . —**Silencio.

— **¿Butch? —**Preguntó acercándose un poco.

— **. . .**

— **¡Butch! —**Le gritó en el oído.

— **¿Ah? —**Volteó**— Perdón ¿Dijiste algo? —**Respondió él, haciendo que la chica casi se ahogara con su propio grito. A lo que luego hubo unos segundos de silencio.

—**Pff No, nada. No importa —**Respondió suspirando decepcionada y apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho. Ya después se encargaría de informarles a sus amigas que cantar no sirve de nada ante las pequeñísimas mentes idiotas de los chicos y que su novio era la prueba viviente de eso.

‹‹_Todo eso para nada››_


End file.
